


Respawning

by Im_triggered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mentaions of gore, Minecraft, Not detailed gore, Nudity, Pain, Respawning, Team Gents - Freeform, Team Lads, Tenichal death, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_triggered/pseuds/Im_triggered
Summary: Ray is mining for redstone when he gets a very unpleasant surprise.





	Respawning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Little bit of a short fic for you all to day while in in the middle of continuing the Lady Ray series.

Ray grunted wiping sweat from his brow. Even though he hadn’t brought his armor or his dimond sword he was still burning up as he worked. He always hated mining and how long it took and how you could be underground for days up in days. He gave another swing of his pickaxe and finally had broken open to what he expected to be a wall of some kind. With a deep sigh he pulled a torch up from the ground and held it close to the quarter sized hole. He hated the way the darkness ate everything down here. He peaked through, keeping away if any bats where going to try and squeeze through. What he got instead made he tumble backwards as a pair of teeth snapped at him through the hole. He let go a yelp and tripped dropping his torch, “ Shit!” He looked up and a dead, rotting, hand came bursting through the rock. His thoughts rushed and the light dimmed some as the torch rolled away. The man scrambled for the torch hearing rocks fall behind him. “ Fucking Zombie!” He cursed standing as quick as he could with the torch and drew his sword. It was just on time to as the thing stumbled forward snapping it’s teeth. The sight made Ray cringe and heart thump but he took a deep breath to ease his nerves. All he did was give a single swing of his iron sword and it’s head pop clean off rolling to his knows wear before disappearing into a thick black smoke. Normally he wouldn’t have been so unerved but he honestly hadn’t expected that. He sheathed his sword back on his hip getting. It was back to mining he thought grabbing his pickaxe. Using the torch as a guide he held it out looking at the hole that went from quarter sized to an iron golum could fit through it.  
It was extraordinarily dark and oddly cooler then. Was it a cave? The air was wet he looked around seeing moss on the walls… walls of cobble stone. His eyes widden and suddenly it clicks. This was part of a doungen. Ray swallows hard and takes the torch in hand and throws it hard on and as far as he can. The sound of flame wipping through air occupied this large room He found himself in. It might have been a large room but the torch still hits the wall on the other side and falls. He watches it fall and silently hopes this isn’t what it looks like. It took what sempt like forever to fall to the floor but when it did his heart dropped and he dropped his pickaxe. It dropped right next to a swaner but it wasn’t the only thing next to the spawner. There was an entire hoard of zombies..  
Zombies that heard his pickaxe hit the ground. He swallowed as the groaning bodies turned and started to stumble his way.  
There had to be at least twenty there was no way he was gonna be able to take them all. So he did the logical thing and turned to bolt back through the hole and with hope out the cave. He’d left a path of torches so all he had to do was follow them out. It would seem easy enough, he even had a head start. The man just started to make a book for it when suddenly a burning pain shot up his leg. He tripped and stumbled falling to the ground. Looking down he’d kick hard at the little zombie that had attached it’s self to his leg. He swore loudly and reached a sudden panic as blood dripped through torn clothing. Blood only motivated zombies in his opinion. The man struggled to get up but the little zombie was not through as he was coming back with friends.  
Ray was in pain but didn’t have time to really think about it as he had no choice but to fight. He t managed to stand against the wall and draw his sword. Things looked bad as the little zombie came back for him. A simple jab had the thing flopped over but then the friends came. A feeling of nausea took him over and he tired his best to take them one at a time. There was just to many and by the time he’d downed five permanently dead seven more spawned. He started to move from the wall in a limp. He looked at the path of torches longingly of what could have been The zombies though were insistent and just as he took another down, one who had circled lundged forward to sink it’s teeth into his shoulder. Ray let go a cry and elbowed it hard but by then it was to late. He was pushed forward and surrounded. The next few moments of him were going to haunt him for weeks on end.  
~~~~  
Michael groaned, “ Uggggh fuck shouldn’t he be back by now. ” The roughian was sitting at a table cleaning his blade. It was early morning so they’re day had just begun. Geoff sighed and pushed a small bowl of blaze powder over to Ryan who was making potions at a desk, “ Its only been 3 days Micheal. ” Jack was sitting across from Michael helping clean said sword. He spoke, “ Red stone isn’t easy to find… I don’t think. Michael rested his head on the table his hood hiding his head, ” Then why did we send Ray! He always takes forever. “ Ryan spoke up and and dumped some blaze powder in the potion mix, ” At least he gets the job done we could have send Gavin. “ Micheal opened his mouth to retort when a loud gasp followed by a yell had interrupted.  
~~~  
The point of Rays mining adventure was to get Redstone was so Ryan could continue his potion work but as Achievement city had been stripmined they had to travel out of the city and make a whole camp to get everything he needed. They built a small one room house with that fit six beds, four large chest, a table, a desk, a couldren, a potions stand, and three furneses. So maybe it wasn’t as small of a house as one would think but it was small for six men and all the deal they had to bring with them. This was beside the point.  
On the far side of the house were the beds side by side. Ray and Michael always slept on the outside beds seeing as they were the best warriors of the group if something went a spray they would be the first to pick up a blade. Then Ryan and Gavin as they were alternative fighters and then Jack and Geoff in the middle for they could fight but they were more valuable to other things.  
That was a few days ago this was now.  
~~  
Ray woke up gasping for air he sat up so fast it almost seemed like he came out of what would have been the worst nightmare ever. He’d woke up with small scream and was looking himself over. He was shirtless and just in a pair of white shorts. The man was lightly sweat coated and panting heavily. The covers resting at his waist. He swallowed dryly and then took a look around the room seeing all eyes on him. His hand imedently flew up to his shoulder where had been bitten and winced. The nausea came back quickly with a flood of memories. Ryan looked at him seeming to catch on, ” Fuck not on the bed!“ The other man paled and Ryan was first to get up grabbing a bucket beside his work setting. He got to Ray quickly and handed him said bucket just before the other lad lost all contents of his stomach. Ryan taking his glasses and rubbing his back.  
They all known what had happened when Ray had sudden woken up in bed in the house but they just weren’t sure how he’s died. They weren’t in a hurry to ask either as respawning was a bitch. Normally depending how you died decided how you woke up but none of them had seen this one before. Then again no one ever really saw Ray wake up as he never really seemed to die as often as the others.  
Concern laced the other lads expressions and was flooding the eyes of the gents as Ray had another moment with the bucket but this time spitting up a mix of blood. Ray groaned heaving some. Jack came to him with water which he was more then grateful gor. He drank generously before handing the glass back to jack. Geoff spoke, ” What happened to you Ray. “ The lad shook his head and Ryan took the bucket to be disposed of outside. His voice was strained and rugged as if he’d been screaming quite a bit, ” I don’t wanna talk about it right now. “  
He got up and looked himself over again worried he’d see bite marks of the kind. He hesitantly touched his shoulder again and grimaced. It was his right shoulder that held his roses. It was a tattoo that Ryan had enchanted onto him after a dumb accident had a scar perminatly placed on his shoulder. The tattoo was a string roses and it always seemed to hurt worst then the rest of his body after a respawn. He rolled his shoulders before going to a chest. He pulled out a black long sleve and matching trousers. He tugged them on and started to out a few things in a bag. Micheal spoke, ” Wait where are you going. “ Ray slipped into some boots and shoved his glasses on, ” Just to the spring behind this…house. I.. I just need a minute. “ He left out the house with the small bag. He was gonna need more then a minute.  
The short walk helped as it was a spring behind the house past a few trees and some shubry. He wasn’t the only one here though sadly as Ryan was rinsing out his old friend the bucket and dumping the water in the grass. He sighed at the sight of said bucket. With a soft groan he pulled his shirt over his head. God he hated the ache of respawning. Ryan, just having noticed him, looked over curiously. The kilt wearing man stood and started over to Ray, ” Feeling better?“ Ray swallowed and shook his head, ” Do you ever feel better after dying.“ The gent shook his head as Ray removed his boots, ” Supose thats a no. “ He was just in his shorts again and slowly he started to move into the water comming to were it was a little above his waist. The cold of the water felt great against his skin. He always liked to clean up after dying.  
Ryan sat at the waters edge next to Ray’s bag, ” You gonna at least tell me what happened? “ Ray turned and sunk into the water coming back up with said shorts in hand and tossing them by Ryan. The gent blushed a bit and Ray looked at him over his shoulder, ” Can’t I bathe in peace. “ Ryan dug in Ray’s bag and tossed him a cloth and what looked to be a pink wax soap with Rose petals stuck in it, ” I mean if you want I can leave but you kind a gave me a heart attack in there. You might not die often but when you do it’s always worst then the others.“  
Ray tensed as images flooded his mind of the last time he did. He’d drowned last time. The reminder of looking at the bright glassy surface of the water woth screaming lungs before it all went dark. He had woken up and fallen out of bed spitting up water and gasping for air. He did his best to shake off the tragedy as he soaped up the cloth and running it down his arm and up his shoulder, ” yeah but this was… worst. “ That caught the older man’s attention shifting, ” What do you mean? “ Ray took his glasses off and threw them at Ryan who was able to catch them. This was actually pretty routine for them. He paused a minute taking in the blurry world around him, ” I found a spawner…“  
Ray ducked under water getting his hair wet before continuing to clean up. He was glad he couldn’t see Ryan’s expression cause he knew it was one of either pity or concern and really he couldn’t deal with either right now. Ryan took on a darker tone seeming not even the least surprised, ” What kind?“ Ray visibly tensed and set his jaw with the fresh memories of being eaten alive, ” Zombie… It was a zombie spawner. There was a hoard and one got my leg and Just- “ He cringed and pain burned into his shoulder. It was a phantom pain that had Ray letting go a soft, ” Fuck.“ Ryan blinked and it seem to hit him. His eyes wide, ” Damn Ray I’m so sorry. “ Ray swallowed continuing to clean up, ” Don’t be it’s okay now I guess. “  
Death didn’t sit well with Ray and Ryan could defiantly tell. Ray eased and sunk into the water rising off. A wet hand reached out, ” Glasses. “ Ryan gave a small toss of the thick rimmed specitcals. Ray catching them putting his glasses on his face. With that the gent stood, ” I’m gonna head back… when your ready we can go take care of the spawner. “ Ray nodded lingering in the water and brushing back his hair. It was hard to say when he’d be ready.  
~~~  
Once Ray had dried and dressed, Geoff getting him a bowl of stew he had made for lunch. Ray shook his head, ” I’m not hungry. “ Geoff insisted, ” Eat. You always need it after a respawn. “ He sighed knowing well enough he could not argue with Geoff. So he ate actually enjoying the stew more then he thought. Joined by Gavin and Michael they questioned him and he did his best to answer but there were somethings he didn’t want to answer. Eventually Jack, after a deep interrogation, chased the Lads away. Gavin had blatantly asked what it was like to be eaten alive. It didn’t show on his face but Geoff and the gents could tell it made Rays stomach turn. Ray almost always carried a relaxed vibe areound him but wasn’t here today. He was tense and you could almost see him pale again. Ryan taking a roll from the table he rubbed Rays back with a free hand, ” Its okay Ray… Just relax…“ His touch was warm and and Ray tried to ease into it till Ryan went back to his potion space nibbling at the roll.  
When he was done eating he stood and started to put on his armor. The black iron chest plate having a rose and vines engraved over the heart. Then he put on his braces and guards. He looked like a full blown knight by the time he was done. With his sword at his dimond sword at his hip and a black cloak with red underline on his shoulders. Geoff raising an eyebrow at the lad, ” Where are you going? “ Ray grabbed a quiver full of arrows and a bow, ” I’m going to put torches by the entrance to the mine before nightfall. I don’t want anything near it or comming out of it. “ Geoff looked near the door, ” Ray its already noon you won’t make it back before nightfall. “ He looked at the older man, ” Till we take care of the spawner it’s gonna keep spawning. Do you want zombies everywhere? “  
The was a heavy silence and Geoff waved an anoyed hand at him before taking a swing from a bottle resting on the table. ” At least take someone with you. “ Ray rolled his eyes, ” Okay dad jeeze. “ Geoff blinked surprised, ” I’m not your dad!“ The reaction out a small smirk on Ryan’s face, ” You do act like it. And don’t worry I’ll go with him. I needed away from potions anyway. “ Ray nodded finally starting out the door. Ryan grabbing his own cloak and following closely.

**Author's Note:**

> There will possibly be a next chapter but that may be after I post the first to Lady ray with Michael.


End file.
